1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle panel that is configured to deal with NVH (Noise, Vibration and Harshness) from penetrating into a vehicle cabin.
2. Background Information
In most vehicles with cabins, it is desirable to keep engine and other outside noises from disturbing passengers in the motor vehicle. Typically, a vehicle has a dashboard (vehicle panel) that partially defines an interior portion of a vehicle's cabin. The dashboard is often constructed in such a manner as to suppress noises and vibrations from disturbing passengers in the motor vehicle. For example, some conventional dashboards are provided with a layer of foam between an interior skin layer and a substrate layer. Under the substrate, a dashmat (e.g., a cotton shoddy) is sometimes attached by mechanical fasteners adhesive. The cotton shoddy is typically attached to the substrate layer of the dashboard after the layer of foam is injected between the interior skin layer and the substrate layer. One example of a dashmat for blocking sound from entering the passenger cabin is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0126848.
Other attempts have been made to block out sound from the passenger cabin. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,408, an acoustic barrier or a sound insulation structure has been proposed for a passenger cabin in which two foam densities are used to block out sound from the passenger cabin. Each foam density blocks different frequencies of noise. Another example, of an acoustic barrier or a sound insulation structure for a passenger cabin has been proposed U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,265 in which melted foam is applied to body panels in the desired locations. Also U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,848 discloses an acoustic barrier in the form of a fibrous mat or foam material that is attached to body panels using a plurality of mechanical fasteners to block sound from entering the passenger cabin.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle panel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.